The Happy Pills of Friends
by GerardBlack
Summary: A play I wrote for an assignment for school. About love, friendship, and basically teenage life. INCLUDES HOMOSEXUAL COUPLES. PLEASE, NO BASHING.


This is a play I wrote for an assignment at school. I've uploaded one scene, and even people like it, I'll upload the rest. After I upload it, all it will most likely be edited greatly.

Characters;  
Helena: Green eyes, short black hair, mid-height. Amelia's girlfriend, and her and Gerard's best friend.

Gerard: Short and thin, dark green hair, pale blue eyes. Amelia and Helena's best friend.  
Amelia: Very tall, very skinny, white hair, pale skin, and pinkish-red eyes. Helena's girlfriend, and her and Gerard's best friend.

Destiny: Mid-height, blue eyes, brown hair. Jason's girlfriend.  
Jason: Tall, muscular, brown hair. Destiny's boyfriend (but closer to Amelia, Gerard, and Helena), and Kyle's older brother.  
Destiny's Cronies: Various heights, sizes, and hair/eye colors. Girls who follow Destiny's every move. (Alicia, Rebecca, Lottiya, Mercedes,)

Maribel- One of Destiny's cronies, but doesn't like Destiny. Light brown hair.  
Kyle- Brown hair, slightly chubby. Jason's younger brother.

Teacher- A teacher at the teen's school.

Priest- The priest who does people's weddings.

Students- The students in Jason, Destiny, Maribel, Lottiya, Mercedes, and Gerard's class.

Scene 1

_(Scene opens on Helena, Amelia, and Gerard sitting at a table in the corner of an over-crowded lunchroom. Helena is eating a bag of popcorn, Amelia is eating a bowl of shrimp ramen noodles, and Gerard is nibbling on a piece of chicken from a salad in front of him. There is a large bottle of soda in the center of the table, which they all occasionally drink from.)_

AMELIA

You know, Helena, you should really eat something proper for lunch. That popcorn's not healthy.

_(Gives Helena a stern look)_

HELENA

(_Leaning with her elbows on the table_)

Well, I would, if they actually sold real food at this sorry excuse for a school. _(Pops a piece of popcorn into her mouth)_

GERARD

Amelia's right, Helena. You're going to make yourself sick with your diet.

AMELIA

_(Beaming)_

Thank you, Gerard.

HELENA

Oh, shush, both of you.

_(Enter Destiny, strutting over to the trio's table, an overconfident smirk on her face, with her cronies close behind.)_

DESTINY

Well, if it isn't the sissy and the dykes!

AMELIA

(_curtly_)

Hello, Destiny.

GERARD

_(nervously)_

W-what do you want, Destiny?

HELENA

Buzz off, Destiny.

ALICIA

You can't talk to her that way, freak!

REBECCA

Yeah, be quiet, lezbo!

HELENA

_(smirking) _

You really think your hate speech affects me? Hon, I've heard it all and more._(pats Rebecca on the head, then leans back, putting her head on Amelia's shoulder)_

REBECCA  
_(shrieks) _

Gross, the dyke touched me! I'm gonna catch the gay!

GERARD

Girl, you need to take a chill pill.

DESTINY

Everyone, quiet!

(_silence_)

Good. Now, I was just coming over here to remind you to stay away from me. AND my boyfriend.

HELENA

_(raises eyebrow)_

So let me get this straight, you came over here to tell US to leave YOU alone?

GERARD

Please, just go away, Destiny.

DESTINY

Don't tell me what to do, sissy! You're lucky I was leaving anyway!

_(starts walking away, then stops, walks back over, spits in Gerard's salad and slaps the back of his head, then knees him in the back)_

Stay away from my boyfriend, faggot.

AMELIA

_(stands up abruptly, almost knocking over Helena)_

That. Is. It.

DESTINY

Oooh, the Albino's angry, I'm so scared! Why don't you just sit back down and-

_(Amelia punches her)_

What the hell?! What do you think you're-

AMELIA

_(interrupts, quietly) _

You just don't know when to shut the fuck up, do you?

_(punches Destiny again, and continues to hit her)_

GERARD/HELENA

Amelia, stop!

HELENA

She's not worth it! Calm down, before it's too late!

_(Some of Destiny's cronies try to step in, but Amelia easily pushes them off.) _

4

_(Enter Jason, running towards them.)_

JASON

What's going on?! What- Amelia, stop!

_(pulls Amelia off of Destiny)_

AMELIA

Let me go! I'll kill her, I'll kill that bitch! She just can't leave us alone!

GERARD

_(crying)_

Amelia, please calm down!

AMELIA

_(freezes, then slumps down)_

Oh, god.

_(Looks over at Destiny, starts hyperventilating) _

Oh God, oh no. What have I done? Oh God...

_(Destiny staggers up, has a bloody nose)_

JASON

Are you okay, Destiny?

_(goes to help her sit down)_

DESTINY

_(jumps back)_

No, I am not okay! Look at what the freak did to me!

JASON

Well, you obviously can't be that hurt if you won't sit down.

DESTINY

Are you kidding?! Who knows what I'd catch by sitting over here?!

JASON

_(lets go of Amelia, who is still freaking out, and is now shaking)_

Destiny, can you ever NOT be a bitch?

DESTINY

_(gasps)_

How dare you speak to me like that! If you apologize, I MIGHT let you walk me to the nurse.

JASON

(_shakes head)_

No, Destiny. Stay away from me for a little while. Amelia never does this unless she's strongly provoked. Get out of my sight, please.

DESTINY

_(whining)_

But Jaaasoon...

JASON

NOW.

DESTINY

_(glaring at Gerard and Helena, who are gathered around Amelia) _

You'll pay for this, freaks..

_(stalks off, with her cronies following)_

JASON

_(sitting down next to Amelia) _

Are you okay? What did she do to make you freak out, anyway? You haven't done that in years.

AMELIA

She spit in Gerard's food and hit him. I know it wasn't that big a thing, but she's been bothering us for such a long time, and Gerard's got the worst of it, and I don't know why. He's even got jumped a few times.

(_hangs head, hair falling in a curtain over her face_)

JASON

_(soothingly)_

Hey, hey, don't be like that. I know you've been trying to control your anger, and you've been doing so well with that. I've seen the way Destiny treats you guys, and I hate to say it, but she had it coming.

HELENA

Hey, Jason, don't take this the wrong way, but how did such a sweetheart like you end up with the spawn of Satan that is Destiny?

JASON

She wasn't like that when I first met her. She used to be so sweet and kind. But then she got sucked into popularity, and everything changed.

_(sighs)_

I want to end it with her, but I don't know how...and I guess I still hope that one day, she'll be the girl she once was.

(_looks over at Helena and Amelia, smiling slightly)_

Don't let go of what you have, it's special.

HELENA/AMELIA

_(looking at each other, large grins on their faces)_

We know.

JASON

How long have you two been together, anyway?

AMELIA

Over four years.

JASON

_(eyes widen)_

Wow, that's amazing.

Helena

I know, it's wonderful.

_(looks at Jason) _

I also know that someone likes you!

_(smiles evilly)_

JASON

Really? Who?

HELENA

_(sing-song voice)_

I can't teelll youu.

JASON

Whatever.

_(turns to Gerard)_

Look, man, I'm sorry about your lunch, and about how cruel Destiny is to you.

GERARD

It's not your fault, bro. You can't help that you're girlfriend's a jerk. No offense.

JASON

_(chuckles drily)_

None taken. I agree with you. Well, I better get going. Wait...

_(reaches in bag, pulls out a brown bag lunch, then reaches in brown bag and pulls out half a sandwich and a bag of chips)_

Here, Gerard. I know you barely ate any of your lunch before my "sweetie" psycho spat in it.

_(hands them to Gerard)_

GERARD

_(slightly flustered)_

Oh, no, that's okay, you don't have to do that. I'm good.

8

Jason

I insist.

_(smiles)_

...You know what? I think I'm going to sit with you guys for the rest of lunch.

AMELIA

Are you sure? You don't want to ruin your reputation.

JASON

Screw my reputation, I never cared about it anyway. Besides, you guys are more interesting then the morons Destiny tries to make me sit with. I swear, if I hear one more time about how "hot" Drake is, or how "amazing" Nikki Minaj's boobs and butt are, I'm gonna pull my hair out.

What's so amazing about her anyway? Her music sucks, and she looks like a blow-up doll.

_(Gerard, Amelia and Helena all crack up laughing)_

HELENA

_(wipes imaginary tear out of eye)_

...Wait. What do you mean Destiny "tries" to make you sit with them?

_(Helena, Gerard and Amelia look at Jason questioningly)_

JASON

Well, I rarely ever sit there if I can get away fast enough. I mostly just wander around the lunchroom, or hang out in a teacher's classroom.

AMELIA

Well, you know you're welcome to sit with us.

Jason

Thanks, I might start doing that.

_(looks at watch)_

Darn! I really gotta go now. There's only two minutes of lunch left, and I gotta leave early. My next class is on the other side of the building.

9

_They say their goodbyes, and Jason hugs each of them. Jason exits._

AMELIA

He really is too nice. He's an amazing person. Don't you think so, Gerard?

GERARD

Huh? Oh, y-yeah, he sure is.

AMELIA

_(looks at Gerard strangely)_

What's wrong, Gerard?

HELENA

_(grins wickedly)_

Gerard's in love! He's smitten! He's head-over-heels!

GERARD

_(glares at Helena)_

I am not!

HELENA

He's been bitten by the love bug! He's got the butterflies!

AMELIA

But, I thought you liked girls?

GERARD

I do! It's just that... Jason's so amazing. He's sweet and kind, and he's one of the few people who actually respect me.

AMELIA

You don't have to explain yourself. I understand. I'm surprised everyone hasn't fallen in love with him.

HELENA

_(in background) _

Gerard and Jason sitting in a tree, F-U-C-

AMELIA

That's enough, Helena!

_(Helena snickers)_

GERARD

It doesn't matter anyway. He likes girls.

AMELIA

Actually, I heard he's pansexual.

GERARD

Huh? You mean he's into cookware?

AMELIA

No...Pansexual means that gender doesn't matter to him. It's what's in your heart, not between your legs, that matters.

GERARD

That's a beautiful concept. Alright, I'll talk to him about it if he breaks up with Destiny.

HELENA

That's the spirit, bucko.

GERARD

...Goddamn it, you two gave me the gay.

AMELIA/HELENA _(simultaneously)_

Not possible./You're welcome.

_(Scene ends with them continuing to eat their lunch, and Helena snickering.)_

_AN: Tell me what you think! Reviews are much appreciated!_


End file.
